


海边的向日葵

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Summary: 耀耀和他的小熊软糖的海南三亚之旅。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

国设露中，标题起名废看看就行，捂脸，时政向，与 @vodka♪ 太太的联文，下面开始～

12月2日，王耀的上司和伊万的上司视频连线，宣告了中俄天然气正式通气。两位国家先生却未出场，官方消息为“加深中俄友谊，深化各领域合作”商谈去了。

此时，王耀北京的四合院里，这是王耀在首都最喜欢的一处房产，闹中取静，大隐隐于市，铂金色头发的东欧情人，坐在昂贵的波斯地毯上，头靠在中国人坐下的大腿上“小耀，今年冬天万尼亚的天然气会温暖你哦～”软糯的声线和高大的身材有种奇妙的违和感。

“别动，正帮你采耳呢”王耀拿着镊子，专心致志，暖色调的灯光把王耀琥珀色的眼眸衬的更加流光溢彩。伊万有些看痴了，这位与他渊源已久的东方邻居，永远让他如此着迷。王耀的美丽富饶和温暖仿佛是他的原罪，每个国家都想得到他，包括伊万。但是19世纪那个脆弱的任由摆布的王耀已是过去，现在的王耀，虽然依旧是少年般纤细的身材，却能与自称世界第一hero的阿尔弗雷德一决高下。伊万心中不由得自嘲，自己虽然高大，打架厉害，但是内里却虚的很，一场经济制裁就能让他发烧发好久。不过最近在叙利亚的战事结果很令他满意，露西亚对全球的能源供给掌控将更进一步。

“小耀，听说我家人冬天特别喜欢去你家海南度假，你也带万尼亚去好不好嘛～”软乎乎的头发蹭着王耀的腿，王耀不由得感叹伊万真的对他十分了解，包括怎样撒娇的方式最戳王耀的萌点，“那你出旅行费用啊，卖天然气给我肯定赚了不少。” “卖给小耀的价格可是最优惠的哦，万尼亚没有挣小耀的钱哦”伊万抬起头来，紫水晶一般都的眸子望着王耀闪闪发亮，一本正经地回答。

王耀心里腹诽道，要不是克里米亚事件过后被制裁缺钱，你这毛熊能这么快卖这么便宜给我?“那好啊，我出钱，不过你这一路上得听我啊。”小毛熊的脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容，好像一朵向日葵。

王耀有点懵的拖着拉杆箱，看着伊万站在一群手持长枪短炮的媒体工作者和似乎是官员的人之中，“小耀！”伊万笑眯眯地伸手招呼道，“这些人是我的随从”又补了一句“他们自行负责旅行费用。”中国和俄罗斯的友(jian)好(qing)关系在国际上人尽皆知，俄罗斯媒体在宣传上面更是不遗余力。王耀其实有点抵触这种公开秀恩爱，更重要的是，这说好的一路上折腾伊万的计划基本流产大半，王耀挤出灿烂的笑脸，和露家人一一问好，心中对伊万纯良外表下的小心思表示谴责。

伊万似乎看出王耀的不悦，在飞机上安顿好了“随从”之后，回到王耀旁，却看到王耀合着眼睛貌似已经睡着了，伊万拿起飞机上面发的毛毯，小心地盖在王耀身上。带这么多人去，并不是为了破坏他们之间的小小游戏，而是为了更加系紧两国之间的纽带，无论是在两家人之间宣传还是展示给国际看。俄罗斯与中国之间的联系，在经济和文化科技之类的领域，远远不及中国与美国之间，所以中美贸易战金融战也使得王耀感到疲劳么?最近王嘉龙的叛逆行径也是闹的沸沸扬扬。伊万很清楚自己已经不是那个强大的伊利亚了，自己的经济还需要王耀的支持和输血，对于王耀和阿尔弗雷德之间没有硝烟的战争无从插手，只能在一旁辅助。

王耀其实在伊万盖毯子的时候已经醒了，他半眯着眼睛，观察着小毛熊略显忧郁的模样。王耀自己没经历过，他也不清楚伊万和伊利亚之间具体有怎样的联系，91年之后有数年都未见面。是的，伊万和伊利亚长的几乎一模一样，除了眼睛的颜色，作为伊利亚和伊万的情人，王耀有这个信心得出这个结论。但是，在精神方面，就不那么确定了。伊万的解释是还有那段时间的记忆，但是没有亲身经历的感觉，好像是硬植入到脑海里的一样。刚开始几年，由于采取休克疗法，全面西方民主化，整个人都迷迷糊糊的，所以他与王耀的第一次见面才如此冷漠。这几年看上去失忆症倒是改善了不少，王耀心想，他也看到了红场阅兵那飘扬的cccp之旗。

突如其来的红色星星刺得他神经一阵抽搐，他舒出一口气。事实上王耀有时有点憎恨为何他对伊利亚的记忆如此清楚，伊万，这个不知是不是伊利亚的国家意识体，却能忘却一切重新开始，这使得王耀在感情上一开始就处于了弱势，而王耀不喜欢弱势。

所以这样想的王耀直起腰板，在伊万瞪大的圆溜溜的眼眸前居高临下地望着他，嘴角勾起一个绝不符合国家意识体身份的恶劣的笑来：“伊万？”。“嗯？”软濡的鼻音里，身边的超大号毛熊歪着头。王耀皱眉，突然对着软软的小毛熊消了捉弄的心思，只是施舍一般亲了亲万尼亚的额头，“安”。“小耀~安啦”，突然得到宠爱的小熊眯起眼睛笑，然后心情颇好地伸出爪子去摸了摸转过身向窗外的王耀的头顶。

想东想西的王耀很快沉入睡眠，在光怪陆离的梦境中，很多年都古井不惊的他竟然对这次旅行产生了一点小小期待。


	2. Chapter 2

vodka♪:

飞机着陆的时候王耀已经换好了青春又活泼的帽衫，棉麻的阔腿裤下踩着一双老北京布鞋，却奇怪地没有任何违和感。伊万依旧围着他的白色围巾，简约清爽的着装风格，脸上架着的墨镜渡着金边（王耀：好一个东斯拉夫酷哥）。

舷梯慢慢打开，王耀和伊万被簇拥着往下走，伊万细心地走在东方人前边为他开路。正是中午时分，机场阳光灿烂，流泻的颜色覆盖在东斯拉夫人苍白胜雪的皮肤上，如果仔细观察可以看到在浅浅绒毛下安静的青绿色血管。事实上这种过于曝光的颜色会使得伊万一双紫葡萄般的眼眸更加引人注目，所以在伊万落地回头时，带着星光的眸子差一点把王耀的灵魂吸入。

东方人有点别扭地移开目光，“就在这上了他算了”，他恶狠狠地用拇指抹过唇角，“叫他勾引老子”。

然而看看身边属于露家人的身高可以将他的小身板像套俄罗斯套娃一样装进去，突然想起中国有一句古话“识时务者为俊杰”的王耀能屈能伸，继续走自己的路去了并与此同时顶着一些在远处观测的长枪短炮顺从地钻进了伊万为他打开的车门。或许是因为伊万脸上存在感极强的墨镜，并没有不识时务的记者敢挤到露家保安的身边，大家都默契地疯狂按动快门，一瞬间王耀感觉自己好像是一名在戛纳电影节上摔了一跤的明星。

关上车门，车外的喧哗一下子变得遥远起来。伊万摘下墨镜，朝着一脸凝重的王耀露出一个甜甜软软的笑，而王耀只是面无表情地盯着他。直到伊万有点尴尬地想收起笑容，面前的东方美人伸出修长手指，戳了戳小毛熊的酒窝。

“伊万，你好像胖了。”王耀说。

伊万委委屈屈地把下巴埋在围巾里，“我没有胖，是最近家里过的还不错的原因哦”。“如果你有一天变得和阿尔肥一样有小肚子，我就不带你出来玩了”王耀上下打量面前的小毛熊，觉得有意思，又揪了揪伊万的围巾道（伊万：TLT）。

一路上伊万坐在座位上眼睛却不老实，转来转去不知在打什么主意。王耀不理他从包里掏出笔记本电脑，开始处理其实没什么可处理的事务（比如看看前几个星期到贫困山区给小朋友送爱心早餐后小朋友们寄来的感谢信，偷偷联外网刷油管，远程指挥濠镜为他照顾熊猫滚滚并督促他拍个小视频发给自己——反正没干正事X）。

下车的时候，王耀也故意不理在他所有视线范围内耷拉着脑袋的可怜巴巴小毛熊，迈起两条大长腿一路绝尘（bushi），先一步坐电梯升至顶楼，背对着伊万的嘴角上翘弧度却越来越大。

有多久没有这么惬意又自在了呢~翻倒在特大号床铺上的王耀毫无形象地想，他一把把枕头拉到一边，深吸一口带着海洋味道的香气。伊万任劳任怨地把两个庞大的行李箱像是拎小鸡一样地提起来放到收纳架子上，从塞满了衣服的堆里摸出了两条花花绿绿的东西。

“小耀~你的沙滩衬衫哦~”伊万的尾调轻快地上扬。

一团不明物体向躺尸在床垫里的王耀飞过来，他下意识地伸手一抓，映入眼帘的却是一条阿尔弗雷德风格的大花衬衫。看那熟悉的花纹与配色，好像还是与东北大花被杂交出来的产物，在屋内充足的采光中隐隐地透着圣洁的光芒。

王耀：“.....”缓缓打出一个问号？

伊万快活地哼着露家民歌小调，不理突然石化的某耀，自顾自把一个绘着灿烂向日葵的丝滑衬衫抽了出来：“这个是万尼亚的衬衫哦~”。

王耀：“哦。”（王耀并不想与你说话并且向你扔了一个蒸饺.jpg）

伊万好心情地把眼睛眯成弯弯的小月亮（伊万吃掉了你的蒸饺并且发送了一个星星.jpg）。

王耀认命地用衬衫遮住了自己的眼睛，假装眼不见心不烦（王耀...王耀被星星击中了.jpg）。

最终靠卖萌取得胜利的伊万继续快活地哼着小曲整理着一会要出发去沙滩可能会需要的物品。拉链和物品收纳袋的声音此起彼伏地响，伊万踩得地板咚咚地响，在经过继续躺尸的王耀时一把掀开了覆在他脸上的衬衫：“小耀这么喜欢万尼亚选的衬衫吗？都紧紧抓着不放呢。”。

回复他的理所当然是有一点儿脸红的美人一句一点也不娇艳的国骂，以及伊万平时最喜欢的更像是撒娇的白眼。


	3. Chapter 3

身穿向日葵衬衫和大裤衩子的伊万带着墨镜乍一看有点像阿尔弗雷德，围巾依然固执地绕着东欧人的脖子，小毛熊只是应景地换了一条棉纱围巾。王耀和阿尔去过夏威夷，那时候的伊利亚和他翻脸，为了家里人的生活，他去找了阿尔，那时候的阿尔可不像现在这种怨妇模样。

思考只是只是一刹那，王耀回过神来，看着自己一身的牡丹花还有老虎图案，不由得赞叹露家审美观真的太高级了，自己不能理解。当然这里面肯定也有本田菊的锅，因为夏威夷衫就是菊家人发明的。把脸上的表情调整到官方微笑模式，王耀牵起伊万的手，趿拉着人字拖，走出酒店大堂。

虽然外面看上去一切正常，但是伊万和王耀都知道，手持长枪短炮的露家媒体人，一个个肯定已经占领好战略高地，为世界准确地实时地详尽地，宣传中俄友谊牢不可破，万古长青。王耀故意问道：“万尼亚，你家的媒体都到哪里去啦?”“小耀，他们今天都不会来打扰我们哦，如果被我发现了”伊万纯净可爱地笑着，“kurokurokuro...”王耀一阵恶寒，真不知道自己为什么总是对他心软，明明是一个病娇大魔王嘛。

雪白的沙滩，碧蓝的海浪，欢笑的人群，椰子树叶在海风吹拂下啪啪作响。王耀懒散地瘫在巨大的太阳伞底下惬意地抱着一只圆滚滚的青椰子吸椰子水。王耀已经很久没下水痛快地玩过了，特别是明知媒体存在的情况下。两三个耀家小盆友在旁边堆着只有他们才能理解的“伟大建筑物”，“地基”露出一角向日葵的花纹，王耀恶趣味地催促娃娃们加快进度。

至于伊万，他当然像每一个缺乏光照的北方人一样，穿着游泳裤奔向了烈日和大海。海浪间，斯拉夫人苍白的肌肤在光照下白得炫目，让王耀有点想起在意呆家看过的名画维纳斯的诞生，不由得噗嗤笑出来，伊万倒是分外得到北风之神的眷顾呢，就是缺了个春之神。王耀上上下下打量着他的北方邻居兼情人，发现自己的眼光实在不俗，这身材和肌肉线条，不逊于任何一尊大理石雕刻的神像，冰雪般的容颜分外得到天地所钟爱。某种程度上来说，国家意识体的确与行走人间的半神无异。

伊万看到王耀像个六七十岁的老富翁盯着自己二十出头穿着比基尼的情妇一般目光深沉地望着自己，不由得有点好笑，这真是全反过来了，当年雕龙画凤，香雾弥漫的大殿之中，重重帷幔之后露出的一张芙蓉面，是他们这些国家对东方之美最初的惊艳。“小耀，我们来潜水吧”伊万知道王耀不会下水游泳，理由和他坚持围着这格格不入，已经湿透了像蛇一样绕着脖子的围巾一样。

伊万走过来了，他没注意到自己的衣服已经不见了，取而代之的是一座后现代立体解构主义的沙堡。王耀伸伸懒腰，把另一个椰子递给伊万，伊万向上望了望光溜溜一根直杆样的椰子树，感叹道“小耀真厉害。”王耀看上去依然有点慵懒，看来阿尔给他带来的麻烦并不算小，伊万心想，真是多亏了阿尔，让王耀和他的关系突飞猛进。2014年的经济制裁让伊万不得不向几十年前的盟友求助，王耀的慷慨，当然还有他背后的利益算计，让伊万得到石油和天然气的大笔订单和预付金，中俄天然气项目就是其中之一，终于从经济寒冬中缓了一口气来。2018年阿尔上司决定的中美贸易战，到后来的金融战乃至现在的意识形态舆论战，将王耀推向了伊万。“小耀家的海水好清澈，我看到那边有潜水的项目，我们一起去吧”伊万圆滚滚的puppy eyes看着王耀，王老大爷败下阵来，拍拍身上的细沙，带着小毛熊去排那长长的，价格又死贵的潜水项目去了。


	4. Chapter 4

vodka♪:

潜水对于伊万来说并不是一次新鲜的体验，他曾经在遥远的西伯利亚荒原戴着潜水镜深入结满了冰层的贝加尔湖，从冰蓝的深处仰望温柔的苍穹。无论是海参崴还是黑海波罗的海，都曾经留下他与他唇边冒出的微小泡泡。前几年潜水员证很流行的时候伊万也顺便去考了一个，所以他谢绝了（其实就是笑眯眯地korukoru而已）潜水机构过于热情的外籍潜水教练的毛遂自荐，换上一套专业的潜水设备。

伊万从小隔间走出来的时候中国先生的眼睛一瞬间几乎移不开，它们艳羡地在俄罗斯先生被潜水服清晰勾勒出的腹肌打了几个旋，接着恋恋不舍地移到手臂轮廓分明的并不夸张但比较明显的肌肉轮廓上。伊万无辜的圆溜溜眼眸下似乎泛起了点红色，耀先生沉吟了零点几秒钟，最终忍不住上手试了试手感。

嗯...硬硬的，掐不动。他满足又有点遗憾地想。

海南的海水是温暖的，它们被光滑的潜水服分开，在两人的身后又汇聚成肉眼看不见的波纹，阳光被这些流动的水分子剖开又聚拢，看上去像是一条无形的沙曼。

王耀透过让他有些不适的潜水镜向更深处望去，光影交错的珊瑚丛里有鱼儿俶尔远逝，似与游者相乐。

与伊万不同的是，王耀虽然在游泳方面比较在行，潜水的经历仅有寥寥几次。而第一次潜水还是在阿尔家的夏威夷那里，当时的王耀还是那个在政治上有点稚嫩的东方人，在金黄的沙滩上被阿尔挥起的水花溅了一脸。东方少年将手指摊开又合上，暗红色的手套在光线反射变化的作用下宛如一朵火焰在海平面六米左右的地方灼灼燃烧。在缓慢流淌的水流声中，安宁似乎包围了他，王耀没有母亲，但此时此刻他却隐约地觉得自己正沉睡在母亲温暖的子宫里，蜷起身体做一个未生人的梦。

伊万在很快地适应了环境后从前边的一束珊瑚丛游回来，向在原地摆动四肢的王耀伸出了一只手。他笑着看向他，这邀请似乎是一个低哑的肯定句。

瞳孔重归清明，然后义无反顾地，王耀向那只冰蓝色的手套献上了自己的火焰。面前东斯拉夫人的手臂坚硬有力，将他拉向自己，胸膛与胸膛之间传来沉闷的撞击触感。王耀带着笑意地喘了一下，透过两双护目镜的间隔执着地追寻着面前那双闪着黑芒的紫瞳，那双在海洋中因为缺少光芒的映射而像极了伊利亚的眸子。

伊万拉着他开始在潜水规定的区域内游曳，五彩斑斓的鱼群在快要撞上他们的一瞬间撕开可供他们通过的裂口，有的落单小鱼忙不迭地游向身边的珊瑚礁，只露出一条精致的尾巴。在两人偶尔靠得特别近的时间里，时光都仿佛为他而凝滞了——伊万脸颊旁陡然冒出的一串串水泡仿佛温柔的呼吸声穿越海水传达到王耀的脸侧，在一呼一吸的海洋中，生命的存在从未这样明晰。

王耀觉得，他从今以后将爱上这项运动方式。

在伊万这个合格的老师教导下，他进步神速。潜水衣下包裹的中等身材虽没什么明显的肌肉线条，但却拥有极强的灵活、柔韧及耐力，王耀能够通过精妙地控制来减轻海水流动对航向的影响，而相对瘦削的身材也能够让他自由地在珊瑚丛中穿行。

然而在穿过一片如同雾气一般的蓝灰色鱼群之后，王耀差点与一个似乎同是游客的外国男人撞个对头，转身避让的瞬间，王耀似乎看见了他手上抓着一台小型的相机。“水下相机哦~是专业摄影师吧”他完全没有在意地想着，转瞬间就把那人的影子抛在脑后，双足摆动，直接从珊瑚丛的上方轻盈地漂了出去。

差点相机拿不稳的男人楞了一下，才反应过来碰上的那人是中国先生的事实，还未等他激动地回神拍上几张照片，斜上方就已经被一片阴影笼罩——正是伊万在笑眯眯地看着他。

“祖国先生...”他下意识说话却差点咬脱了氧气管，而伊万还是温温暖暖地笑着，然后伸出手去拍了拍男人的肩膀。小毛熊的淡金色头发划过潜水镜的前端，他歪了歪头，像是一片柔软的云朵。

而这位可怜的，由今日俄罗斯特派的随行记者专员除了瑟瑟发抖也没有什么其他能够做出的合理反应了。


	5. Chapter 5

吓唬完冒失的小记者后，伊万想起前俩天在北约70年峰会现场自家媒体偷拍到的马修，弗朗西斯还有尼德兰的上司在背后嘲笑阿尔弗雷德的上司的有趣片段。这样麻烦的组织，还是早点解散的好，伊万眯着的眼睛里面划过骇人的光芒，还想来威胁我和小耀，korukorukoru......

王耀视野里失去了指导者的影子，背影看上去有些不安。还好没被发现，伊万想，要不小耀肯定又要开始犯别扭了。伊万加快游动，脚蹼划开清澈的海水。热带的海底散落着五颜六色的珊瑚礁，如同散落的宝石，斑斓的珊瑚鱼类在这琼脂玉树之间穿行。灰扑扑的沙子里可能埋伏着致命的掠夺者。伊万无意在一处大型扇形珊瑚的暗处发现了偷偷探出的摄像头，没想到还是个机灵鬼。

伊万从背后拍了拍王耀的肩，没想到潜水菜鸟王耀慌乱的地转过身来，在水中失去了平衡，向后倾倒，氧气瓶撞到了背后的礁石上，氧气管随之松脱。除非灭国或者和其他国家结合，国家意识体是不死的，但是感官却和人类一样，腥咸的海水瞬间涌入口鼻，让王耀难受极了。看到迅速靠近的伊万，中国人用刚学会的蹩脚潜水手语指着自己的嘴巴，示意伊万跟他共享氧气。然而，接下来却让他震惊...

强有力的手臂圈住了腰身，嘴上柔软的触感让王耀知道现在他们是怎样一种糟糕的姿势，更糟糕的是貌似他们身体重合的部分还越来越大。顺从地张开双唇接受渡气，天呐，千万不要被拍到，王耀心想，睁大的双眼投过两人的潜水镜望向伊万的眸子，暗沉如夜，让他一瞬间忘记了呼吸。

初学者上浮速度不能太快，伊万抱着王耀细心地计算着上浮速度，却无意识地抱得越来越紧。这种揉入骨血的力度，让因缺氧而昏昏沉沉的王耀又一次想起伊利亚，寒风吹过血脑涂地的战场，那个男人的拥抱却如此温暖，王耀望着伊万，海面上的阳光经过海水折射，落在他的脸上，流动着的光和影，四周寂静无声，天地之间仿佛只有他俩，遗世而孤立，好似一个梦。

哗啦一声，破开水面，王耀准确地在前一秒挣脱伊万的拥抱，伊万无奈地弯了弯嘴角。更衣室，卸下装备，王耀背着身子换上衣，背上长长的刀痕狰狞刺目。“小耀，我们定的是一个小时的潜水”伊万小心翼翼地说，“已经超时了，所以我的氧气瓶也是空的。”王耀心里清楚，说是一小时的时间，但氧气一般会准备一个半小时。回过头，王耀近乎妩媚地一笑，让小毛熊怔了一怔，瓷白的手抚上裸露的脖颈，不平整的触感是历史留下的伤疤，冰凉的触碰使小毛熊感到不安。“不要挑战我的耐心，伊万”王耀冷冷的声音在耳边响起。


	6. Chapter 6

接下来的行程，王耀一直是低气压的中心，虽然一脸营业的笑容。伊万不由得有点后悔他冒险的举动，王耀虽然和他在官方面前显得关系非比寻常，私下也是货真价实的情人，但是依然让伊万患得患失。王耀在伊利亚之后似乎就变成了一个彻头彻尾的实用主义者，即使强大如阿尔弗雷德，交往40年，依然走不进他的内心。不知道这会不会也是他的命运，伊万心想，但是现在王耀占领主导地位，他已经不是伊利亚了，真有点嫉妒过去的自己呢。是的，伊万关于伊利亚的记忆，也在和王耀的相处中，以及国民对历史的重新认识中，一点一滴地汇集起来，他是伊万，也曾是伊利亚......但是，即使是官方的媒体宣传，也是好的，毕竟他送出去这么大一个料，伊万都能想到阿尔弗雷德气急败坏的样子。

回到酒店，王耀的东西和伊万的已经分开了。显然王耀重新开了一个房间单住，伊万知道自己是被讨厌了，小毛熊一声不吭地回到自己的房间。

华灯初上，城市中心游人如织，王耀一个人百无聊赖的闲逛。海南是个富有生机的旅游城市，自贸区，以后这里还会成为离岸金融中心，将带给中国巨大的机遇和挑战。王耀知道今天他对伊万的态度有点过了。他和伊万，不是盟友却比盟友更进一步。伊万的困境，比自己艰难的多，他所做的，只是想牢牢地绑定他与自己的联系。其实自己也利用了伊万和阿尔弗雷德之间的仇视，而且伊万也会因为与他的同一立场而承担更大的风险。王耀心中再次默念一遍，伊万不是伊利亚，他没这个想法也没这个实力掌控自己，只是那海水中的拥抱和昏暗光照下分外像伊利亚的眼睛让自己再次沉浸入了旧梦。

晚上最热闹的街区当然是酒吧街，王耀也不知道自己怎么走过来的。招徕客人的美女，拉住了王耀在他手腕上面盖了个章。这是...我算是已经付了门票么，王耀有点懵，顺着人流走进了这个不太起眼的酒吧。

酒吧不大，但是看上去很新，因为不是黄金时段，人并不多。他看到了有趣的东西，钢管?难道有...?王耀在阿尔弗雷德的拉斯维加斯看到过，狠狠长了一把眼。在吧台找了个位置，酒吧的酒保是个沉默寡言的中年男人，蓝色的虹膜和亚洲人的脸有种奇妙的混搭感，是混血儿么，王耀想。要了一杯马提尼，冰凉的酒液里面带着柠檬的微酸和橄榄奇妙的味道，王耀尝出这是伏特加马提尼，不是金酒马提尼。这倒是非常应景，他想，伏特加是毛子的生命之水，而他和俄罗斯的缘分匪浅。和伊利亚在一起的时候，伏特加从不缺席。这种受到北方苦寒之地的人民所钟爱的酒，总是能把人心头那种对生的欲望撩拨起来，驱赶那无处不在的寒冷。伏特加入口并不浓烈，甚至有点淡水气，王耀第一次喝的时候带着点儿鄙夷，觉得伊利亚吹牛皮真的不打草稿，这种水酒，我王耀能干三百杯！结果一瓶半下去，已经是歪歪扭扭，走不了直线了，伊利亚无奈抱起这个小布尔维什克，王耀眼角泛红，目如水波，望着伊利亚，扯下了他长长的围巾...

至于伊万，他也同样热爱伏特加，但是他不怎么在大众面前喝，也许是为了配合宣传不要酗酒。王耀不知不觉就喝好多，仗着酒量好，无限续杯，每每想到伊利亚总令他有点失控，不过今天的酒貌似有点烈，王耀不知不觉已是半醉。酒吧这时已经进入了黄金时段，人多了起来。外国人好多，他想，看来在海南搞自由贸易有前途。音乐也热烈了起来，灯光向钢管处聚集。

睁着一双朦胧的醉眼，王耀心想这位来跳舞的小哥真有点眼熟，这头铂金色的头发和紫色的眼睛，居然和伊万一样样的，俄罗斯国家意识体，在中国海南的酒吧里，跳钢～管～舞～，自己真的是醉的不轻啊，这是什么奇怪的妄想?伊万望着台下醉醺醺的王耀，心中扶额，这群FSB到底喂王耀喝了啥，千杯不倒的中国先生醉成了这样。自从王耀出门，伊万就派遣他庞大的“随从”人员跟踪，看到他进入酒吧街之后，以最快速度同一家新开的小酒吧完成了交接，并伪装成客人，服务员，酒保，一切顺利，只是没想到...伊万向上望了望高耸入天花板的钢管，这酒吧原老板还蛮有想法的。

王耀还痴痴地望着那位特别像伊万的小哥，这身打扮好像见亚瑟穿过，领口领结有，袖口袖扣有，但是没有衬衫，露出线条优美的身材和白皙的肌肤。下面是黑色的西装短裤和靴子，露出两条大长腿。啊，要是想成伊万来跳，哈哈哈哈，王耀被自己的脑内逗笑了，随着震天响的音乐，面前的表演者开始起舞，双腿双臂，牵绕着钢管，时而伸展，时而收起，不同于和阿尔在赌城看到的女舞者的妖娆媚态，柔软无骨的身体像生长在暗处的植物一般摇曳生姿，雪白的胸脯，纤细的腰肢和饱满的臀部是每个男人的春梦，这位男舞者却多了一份力与美出来，好像在莫斯科剧院中看过的优美华丽的芭蕾舞，又像奥林匹克运动会上体艹运动员流畅完美的比赛，虽然是诱人的，暧昧的，但完全不能以下流的词汇来形容。最后，男舞者从钢管上滑下，皮肤上带着晶莹的汗滴，他来到舞台边，单膝跪地，尊敬地给王耀行了一个吻手礼，王耀摸摸头想起阿尔当年怎么做的，把身上所有的纸币，叠成一沓，塞进了跳舞小哥的裤腰带。伊万瞬间凝固了，在场的FSB们默契地转过身去，假装没看到。

王耀觉着给的还是有点少，毕竟现在都用移动支付了，这个小哥穿这么清凉身上也没二维码的，我就是中国先生也没带几张毛爷爷啊。醉酒以后脑洞清奇的王耀，拉着这位“长的特别像伊万”的“伟大舞者”，非得要带他到酒店然后多付点钱给他。伊万一脸黑线，穿好衣服以后扶着半醉的王耀打车回去，走之前纯净灿烂地笑着望了一眼在场所有FSB特工，“谁要是把今天的事情说出去，korukorukoru...”众人立刻感应到冬将军的降临，默契得抖了三抖。


	7. Chapter 7

上了车的王耀迷迷糊糊地睡着了，伊万把他下滑的脑袋靠到自己肩上，王耀闻起来带着淡淡的酒气。伊万撇了一眼出租车司机，司机没什么异动，看来是见怪不怪了。

把醉醺醺的王耀搬回酒店房间是个力气活儿。还说自己长胖了，伊万内心疯狂吐槽，你才是真的沉。14亿的人口的王耀，让只有1.4亿人口的伊万累的够呛，他翻了翻王耀的口袋，刷了房卡，终于卸货到了酒店床上。

伊万去卫生间用热水烫了毛巾回来，只见王耀在床上匍匐前进，抓住钱包，抽出一大把红彤彤的毛爷爷，数了十几张，坐在床上露出一脸纠结心疼钱的神色。伊万知道他还没从要给跳舞小哥钱的剧情里面走出来，夺下他手里的票子，用热毛巾给王耀擦了擦脸。

王耀依旧不依不挠，嘴巴里不知道在嘀咕什么，冰凉的指尖直往伊万下体招呼，斯拉夫人的眸色愈加深沉，最后王耀在大腿根上的狠狠一掐，彻底释放了伊万心中的猛兽，“小耀，是你招惹我的哦，你可要负责。”

东方人睁着迷茫的双眼被按着肩猛地推倒在床上，发圈早就不知掉哪去了，鸦羽一般的长发在床上散开像一朵黑色的花。双唇被攫取，强行被打开，灵活的舌头侵入口腔，狡猾地与自己的舌头追逐交缠，嘴唇被牙齿蹂躏撕咬，多余的唾液从嘴角流下滴入柔软的被褥。

色彩艳丽的衬衫被粗鲁的撕开，崩掉的扣子散落四周，伊万松开嘴唇，拉出长长的银丝。少年般身躯在柔和的灯光下显的格外纤细和脆弱。唇舌顺着天鹅般修长的脖颈舔舐啃咬而下，沉重且急促的喘息带来的热气把王耀的脸颊仿佛熏的更红了。胸前的红樱被强硬地拉扯又被温柔地轻吻，麻痒而又刺痛，撩拨着情欲。伊万急切地分开王耀的双腿，膝盖磨蹭着欲望的中心，很快便有了反应。“啊哈..嗯啊...”王耀无力地呻吟，每当他喝醉时候，王耀总是变的更加顺从于自己的身体。

裤子也被解开并丢到一旁，失去内裤的束缚分身弹跳地树立起来，伊万将小小耀纳入口中，舌尖灵活的从冠状沟一舔到底然后极富有技巧性的吞吐着，手指抚慰着睾丸，王耀显然无法接受这么强烈的刺激，呻吟地更大声了，一只手无助地搭在伊万毛茸茸的头上，仿佛在催促又像在推拒，眼角泛着水光，“啊嗯....啊....嗯啊”，伊万速度加快，达到高潮的时候，伊万及时松口，乳白色的精液洒在小腹和伊万的手上。王耀仿佛失去了所有力量，面带春色，眼角眉梢都带着旖旎。

伊万还没有得到满足，他用射出来的东西做润滑，一根手指伸向后面隐秘的幽径。异物的侵入让王耀微皱双眉，他还处于射精之后慵懒的状态中，不怎么抗拒，接着第二根手指，第三根时，小穴已经觉着不适，他下意识地避开伊万的手指，在床上笨拙地蠕动着。最后当那粗壮，灼热的分身捅入身体的时候，王耀惊叫出声，身体剧烈挣扎着。伊万紧紧抓住王耀的股间，将他的臀部往下压，直到将分身全部送入王耀湿软柔韧的体内。

王耀哭了，眼泪珠子断线一样的掉，伊万知道他不好受，但他自己已经欲火焚身，“小耀，你太厉害了”伊万迷醉于这天堂一般的快感，将王耀滑下的双腿捞起挂在肩上，立即开始抽插，猛烈的抽插把床也带动着发出咯吱咯吱的声响，“啊嗯嗯...啊嗯....啊啊啊....”王耀一边抽泣一边发出谴责一般的呻吟，手用力攥着床单仿佛要扯下来一块。“小耀，小耀，小耀...”伊万紫色的眼睛里面仿佛火焰在燃烧，他一遍遍呢喃爱人的名字。

交合渐入佳境，在最初的冲动过后，铂金色头发的青年开始寻找黑发青年的敏感点，在爱人的声音中细心辨别，“啊～嗯...”伊万找到了正确的那根弦，他抵着那处时而用力弹拨，时而轻揉慢捻，让他的爱人在快感铸就的天堂和地狱里，无助浮沉。王耀方才因侵入的疼痛而萎靡的分身，渐渐竖起肿胀起来，抵着伊万的腹肌磨蹭地更加精神了。“啊～”精华再次散落在小腹上，高潮让后穴收紧，伊万在这致命般的快感中坚持抽插了几下，终于泄了出来。

伊万没舍得立刻离开王耀温暖的体内，他紧紧搂抱着怀中已经彻底昏过去的王耀，仿佛要揉进他的身体里。要是和小耀一直能这样就好了，我中有你你中有我，万尼亚就不在会孤单了呢～好想和小耀合体啊～，伊万想着，但是小耀肯定不会同意啊，哎....瞬间变得忧郁的小毛熊，再次细细密密地吻上了怀中人精致美好的眉眼和嘴唇。


	8. Chapter 8

vodka♪:

第二天醒来的时候，王耀觉得自己可能是刚刚被推土机或者类似的农用机器碾过。无法用语言形容的酸胀从腰眼处随着回笼的意识缓缓传来，脑海里仅存一两点零星的记忆碎片执着地勾动着王耀的神经元。

缓慢地敲打依旧有些昏沉的大脑，依稀回忆起昨晚的经过，王耀嘴角歪了歪。喉咙有些干哑，他费力咽了一口唾沫，小心翼翼地把手伸到被子里按了按隐秘的位置。绝了，中国先生心脏一沉，被人搞了。

在自家国土上，王耀从不担心上司的公关能力——处理一些偶尔被拍到的照片还是小case，但是这次情况似乎有些不太一样...如果自己没有记错的话，是那个长相酷似伊万的舞男带着他回的酒店。

在床上静坐片刻，王耀身子轻轻一动，忍下身体的酸意——笑话，他可是在两任斯拉夫情人床上征战过的男人，怎么能被区区一个酒吧舞男干到下不来床——但是现在有点麻烦的还是伊万那头毛熊。东方男人啧了一声，要是被他知道了，还不知道昨天晚上那个漂亮的小东西会被怎么搞。

王耀一边在心里盘算，一边在床沿上稍微靠了靠，心念一动，撸起袖子戳了戳腕上的手表，向自家人发送表示“平安”的讯息。他觅着墙根赤着脚，毫不留情地踩着昨晚扣子被崩开的花衬衫，随意披上浴袍就走出了卧室门。

然后他便看到了躺在沙发上，围着花围裙睡得正香的某只毛熊。柔柔软软的微鬈短发衬得他脸庞好像天使，简单的白色卫衣上印有大朵大朵的向日葵，而领口下边，王耀眼尖地看见了零星几点红色的印记。中国先生的呼吸滞了一下，缓缓地环顾四周，昨夜那个舞男的演出服还可怜巴巴地挂在沙发的靠背上。绝了，中国先生的心脏一沉，为什么北边的大小毛熊都这么喜欢玩角色扮演。

感觉自己被耍了的王耀平复了一下呼吸，并没有叫醒睡成一团的伊万，而是径直向摆放了中式早餐的桌子走去。他实在吃不惯太甜太腻的东西，又恰好伊万家里的糕点该死的甜腻，大量的糖分总是让中国人的肚子不太好受——他也并不认为这些据说可以有效抵御寒冷的食物有多健康。所以后来伊万就偷偷找了中国东北的厨师学做中国菜，所幸他没有亚瑟那一身黑暗料理的天赋，学出来的东西乍一品尝还有滋有味的——今天的煎蛋饼就很不错，王耀嗦了一口碗里的豆浆，白白嫩嫩正正好。

伊万睁开眼睛的时候，看见的就是王大爷衣冠楚楚地盘腿坐在椅子上，悠悠闲闲地吃早饭的场景——这样温馨的场景一直是伊万做梦都想要的——前提是王大爷的手边椅子上没有放着一套有伤风化的舞男服装。意识到自己因为忙着给睡得四仰八叉还偶尔打着像猫咪一样小呼噜的家伙做早餐而忘记把罪证销毁的小毛熊打了个哆嗦，然后迅速闭上眼睛装睡。但是慢条斯理享受早餐的王耀后脑勺像是长了双眼睛，“醒了就过来一起吃吧”，尾音带着些许上扬，“你的手艺进步了”。

伊万听不出他的情绪，只得站起身来，抻了一个长长的懒腰，试图用一个斯拉夫式的熊抱解决一切。但他刚刚落在王耀头顶的下巴被一只白净的手轻轻拨去了，伊万顿了一下，立马自然地放开王耀，顺从地坐在他身边的椅子上拿了一片他给自己准备的吐司。“你喜欢就好呀~”隔了一会，小毛熊才软乎乎地回应道。

王耀有点想笑，但他的脸还是冷清清地撂着，“昨天那个酒吧，里边的人都被你换了一通吧——没想到你们的人还会调伏特加马提尼。”。伊万也心知肚明骗不了王耀，“你喜欢的话，我让他天天给你调酒喝。”。“别”，王耀单手撑着太阳穴斜睨着一脸人畜无害的小毛熊，唇边还留着一点豆浆的浅沫，“我可养不起你们拿卢布堆起来的精英调酒师，而且，饮酒虽好，也不如闻闻茶香来得安心。”

事实上，伊万该死地爱着他这种风淡云轻绵里藏针的小模样，但他也清楚地知道，这种时候忤逆王耀的举动是完全不明智的。且不论王耀作为国家意识体身后日渐强大的中/国，也包含作为情人，昨晚伊万自己的擅作主张也的确有些不太妥当的原因。所以最后伊万只是软乎乎地笑着，然后突然凑到东方人脸侧，飞快地舔过他隽永的唇形。

在王耀有点羞恼地看过来的时候，乖乖巧巧地解释道“小耀的嘴角沾了豆浆的泡沫哦~”。

沾NM的泡沫，王耀这么想着，拉过伊万的卫衣领子，在猝不及防的伊万下唇半是认真地咬了一口。


	9. Chapter 9

小熊加深了这个吻，阳光透过半透明的窗帘洒满室内，继续在媒体上面大肆宣传中俄“友好”被抛之脑后，伊万现在只想和王耀继续回到床上去。“哎”王耀推了推伊万“今天你家还要继续拍摄呢。”“小耀～”斯拉夫人有些低沉的嗓音让王耀浑身一阵颤抖，耳尖微红，私密处的感觉仿佛更加明显了。伊万手向下抚过王耀吃饱了显得有些鼓胀的腹部“小耀吃饱了么?”再向下掌握了王耀欲望的中心，“万尼亚还没吃饱哦。”“嗯～”王耀从鼻子里哼了一声，心中哀叹今天上午出门的计划肯定泡汤了。

王耀再次被推倒在床上，浴袍的带子松开露出里面一丝不挂的胴体，白玉一样的肌肤上面星星点点的是昨日留下的痕迹。伊万分开王耀修长的双腿，让它们支在两边，伊万从两腿中间伏身而上，一边深吻着王耀，一边用手指侵入王耀的后穴。昨夜被狠狠蹂躏过的小穴内里柔软潮湿，仿佛还留着伊万的形状，被修长的手指一刺激，快感就像闪电一样爆发在王耀的脑海里，王耀觉着他总有一天绝对会死在斯拉夫人手里。小熊向日葵花纹的围裙下面的分身已经高高昂起，伊万有点委屈地看着王耀“小耀给我好不好？”都这样了还要问我，昨天那个吃自助难道不是你?王耀闭上眼点了点头，小熊高兴地在王耀脸颊上面吧唧亲了一口，豪放地脱得精光。下一刻，王耀就深深为自己的决定后悔了，伊万和伊利亚都一样，尺寸太大了，真不知道这些斯拉夫人是怎么长的，王耀痛得眼泪都飙出来了。小毛熊插了一半，看到王耀泪眼朦胧的样子，吻去王耀脸上的泪花，曾几何时伊利亚也这样温柔地吻着他的脸，王耀有点恍惚。伊万耐心地等着王耀适应，汗水从额头上析出，他一直知道他俩其实尺寸上来说有点尴尬，所以做爱总是不得不伴随着一些痛苦，他俩的第一次简直可以用惨烈来形容，这次他又心急了。手指套弄着王耀已经萎靡的分身，按摩着小穴外圈的肌肉。王耀深深吸了口气，尽量放松，动了动腿，示意小毛熊继续，伊万这才一插插到底。

床上的王耀大张着双腿，小熊在他两腿之间辛勤地耕耘着。被撑地满满的后穴热情地迎合着抽插，敏感点被一次次剧烈地被碾磨着，“啊——啊——”王耀有点耻于发出这样的呻吟，环着伊万脖子的双臂撤下一只，死死咬住自己的手背。他总觉着自己是伊万的长辈，这个90年代新生的国家给他一种近乎于弟弟的感觉，和伊利亚完全不一样，虽然从存在时间上来说伊利亚也是后辈。和伊万做爱，王耀总有一种背德的感觉，但是完全无法拒绝。和伊万的第一次是96年伊万上司访华的时候，看到这位面容与伊利亚如出一辙但十分疏远他的青年的时候，王耀曾经死掉的心仿佛又被触动了，在宴会上，他积极地劝酒，然后送伊万回招待所，在那里他引诱了这位冰雪一样的孩子，第二天伊万礼貌地与他告别，并没有回答他的问题。伊万抓离他咬着的手，舌尖舔过手背上的红印，呻吟又像流水一般从王耀的口中滑出。在一次猛烈地撞击后，王耀被插射了，伊万却还没有到，他拎起王耀一条腿压到他肩膀处，继续那无情的鞭挞，高潮让王耀的下面咬的更紧了，伊万强忍住快感没射，本来就偏红的紫色眼睛，看上去更红了。王耀在这欲仙欲死的快感中瞄到了这一点，心中有点了然，却什么也没说。

王耀被翻过来跪伏在床上，臀部高高抬起，伊万再次插进这个销魂的去处，淫靡的水声和啪啪啪的撞击声充斥着房间。王耀和他自91年分离后，足足五年才再次相聚，那时候他已经不是伊利亚了，再次见到这位让他魂牵梦萦的人儿让他从心底里生出欢喜，好像雪地里开出了雪球花。当时整个世界都充满着对伊利亚的恶意，他谨言慎行糊弄过去，的确当时他也是迷迷糊糊。但是王耀却从来没从他心里删去，与王耀有关的记忆总是格外清晰。当这个可爱的人儿自作聪明地在房间里面向他投怀送抱的时候，他也欣喜地顺水推舟。可是，他却不能回答王耀的问题。“你是伊利亚么？伊利亚去哪里了?”斯拉夫人闭口不言，东方人脸上露出失望的表情。伊万从背后捞起王耀的脸，脖子扭过来与他接吻，体位的变动让王耀被刺激的再次射了出来。

坐在伊万怀里的王耀觉着自己已经是个废人了，为什么都这么精力充沛啊，不照顾下老年人的么？伊万抓起他的腰上下运动，每当王耀说不要了的时候，都一脸委屈地看着他，停下抽插坏心地慢慢碾磨着内壁，让王耀在这闷燃一样的快感折磨下，宁愿伊万继续大开大合地做下去。王耀已经射也射不出东西了，但是高潮并不会因此而不到来。他挺起修长的脖颈，再一次达到了巅峰。伊万终于丢盔弃甲地射了进了王耀的体内。小熊慢慢抽出了已经软趴趴的分身，乳白色的液体从被折磨地通红的小穴里面流淌出来，让小伊万又精神起来。但是王耀这时候说什么都不要了，委屈的小熊只能服侍王老大爷去浴室清理。

王耀疲累地抱着被子再次睡了过去，伊万抱着王耀，越看越喜欢，一会儿亲亲头发，一会儿亲亲眼睛和眉毛，过了一会儿也沉沉睡去。

最后他们出门的时候，太阳已经西斜，阳光把沙滩染成了金色，王耀发现了那个已经没了形状的沙堡，拉着伊万跑了过去。伊万看到老王三下五除二地把他那件向日葵夏威夷衫扒拉出来了，这才想起来昨天压根没注意到把衣服弄丢了。

“小耀为什么把万尼亚的衣服藏在沙子里面啊?”王耀有点尴尬的想说是小孩子玩闹。伊万却自顾自地躺在沙坑里面，傍晚的沙子还带着余热，暖洋洋的。王耀恶趣味地把伊万整个埋起来了，笑眯眯的伊万只剩头露在外面看着王耀，铂金色的头发簇拥着脸颊，好像一朵向日葵，面向着自己的太阳。

END


End file.
